


У Прошлого Есть Лицо

by fishlips



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlips/pseuds/fishlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему не спит ночами сэр Каллен</p>
            </blockquote>





	У Прошлого Есть Лицо

Вот есть Каллен, весь такой мальчик резвый, кудрявый, влюбленный, Адонис, женской лаской прельщенный, он все смотрит на Амелл и смотрит, и смотрит, и сердце его разрывается от томления и страсти.  
За обедом резвому Каллену рассказывают, как Амелл помогала, а может быть и пыталась бежать из круга с малефикаром.  
И вот мальчик резвый, кудрявый, влюбленный лежит ночью на жесткой узкой койке и крутит вперед-назад картинки прошлого, пытаясь понять, где он не увидел, где он просмотрел; представляет, как он все же подходит к Амелл и завязывает с ней дружбу (и она никуда не бежит), или видит что-то во взгляде, находит ту червоточину и спасает свою музу от нее (и она никуда не бежит), или предает обеты и помогает ей бежать (и они живут счастливо в каком-нибудь домике у озера).  
К середине ночи мысли сбиваются, толкаются друг о друга - Каллен снова и снова видит одну и ту же сцену: он заворачивает за угол и видит, как Амелл занимается непотребством со своим другом малефикаром.  
Они сидят рядом,  
сталкиваются плечами,   
прижимаются мизинчиками друг к дружке,  
прижимаются друг к другу бедрами,   
(читают книги по магии крови).  
К тому моменту, когда луна почти исчезает с небосклона, перед глазами Каллена проходят сцены того, как Амелл со своим другом бесстыдно режут друг дружке запястья и злодейски хохочут.  
Перед самым сном Каллен под шум собственной крови в ушах пытается изгнать из воображения сцены разнузданного секса своей первой любви с посторонним мужчиной.  
В какой-то момент он просто отключается, но не то, чтобы это ему помогает: остаток ночи Каллену снится то, как Амелл, злодейски хохоча, скачет на своем приятеле, а из рук ее фонтанируют реки крови.  
Проснувшись утром он обнаруживает пятна спермы на простынях.

 

Вот есть Каллен уже не резвый и не влюбленный, он в Киркволле, лежит в своей отдельной офицерской спальне - узкой и неудобной - на узкой и неудобной койке и готовится отойти ко сну.  
Днем Каллен работает, работает, работает: Каллен любимец Мередит и нелюбимец всех остальных, кто целился на тот же пост, но отдал его слишком молодому выскочке из Ферелдена.  
Днем Каллен учит новобранцев, что доверять магам нельзя и сочувствовать - тоже. У Каллена есть отличная история про то, что бывает, когда ты хочешь быть правильным и добрым ко всем, а в итоге не выполняешь свой долг.   
Каллен может рассказать, каково это - когда маги, с которыми ты делил хлеб и крышу над головой, начинают покрываться гнойниками и опухолями,   
или как они вырезают всех твоих боевых товарищей,  
или как пытают пытают пытают тебя.  
Ничего из этого Каллен не рассказывает.   
Он заполняет каждую секунду своего настоящего.  
Он до блеска чистит свой нагрудник со знаком ордена.  
У него не осталось вещей из Ферелдена.  
К сожалению, в итоге он все равно возвращается в свою узкую келью, ложится на узкую койку и ждет, пока прошлое не выпрыгнет из-под кровати и не начнет жрать его с ног.  
Он вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает:   
кровь и мясо,   
мясо и крики,   
крики и пытки,   
пытки и безумие.  
Все это прокручивается в его голове из раза в раз, каждую ночь.  
Из раза в раз он видит:  
безумие и пытки,  
пытки и крики,  
крики и мясо,  
мясо и кровь.  
Иногда Каллен представляет, как он не выдерживает пыток и убивает себя.  
Иногда он представляет, как становится одержимым и ломает шеи своим братьям по оружию.  
Иногда он представляет, как спасает всех.  
Каллену не нравится слово "представляет" - оно внушает ложное ощущение, будто он сам включает повтор всех событий своей жизни.  
В действительности, он не контролирует ни единую сцену из этого бесконечного ада.  
Иногда Каллен думает о Героине Ферелдена и испытывает почти что физическую боль.   
Каллен давно уже понял: лицо прошлого - это ее лицо.  
Именно она была той точкой, с которой все пошло не так.  
Иногда в своих мечтах Каллен представляет, что он снова юный и влюбленный,   
В этих мечтах он представляет, как зовет героиню Ферелдена на разговор  
и сворачивает ей шею.  
И вот тут слово "представляет" как раз таки на своем месте.  
Ночью Каллен кричит во сне так жутко, что будит весь этаж.

 

Вот есть Каллен, уже не резвый, и не юный, но снова влюбленный.  
Иногда Каллен лежит в своей огромной постели в огромной, но очень холодной комнате, и пытается вспомнить, кто он.  
Это довольно трудное задание.  
Он сжег все мосты, когда ушел из семьи и попал в орден.  
Он сжег все мосты, когда зарезал двух учеников и уехал из Ферелдена.  
Он сжег все мосты, когда увел своих людей из разрушенного Киркволла.  
Никто не помнит фамилии Каллена, некому вспомнить, как он был храмовником в Ферелдене, никто не хочет вспоминать Киркволл. Каллен не откликается на фамилию, Каллен не начищает нагрудник с храмовничьей эмблемой перед сном, Каллен говорит о себе-храмовнике исключительно в прошлом времени, словно орден - эта организация, из которой можно уйти.  
Иногда Каллен обнаруживает себя в пустоте, и это самое приятное чувство на свете.  
В иные ночи прошлое забирается в его постель и напоминает о себе. В такие ночи Каллен подолгу сидит в своем кабинете и смотрит на коробочку с запасом жидкого лириума.  
Поначалу он рассказывает Вестнице о прошлом скупо и скучно.  
Потом начинает рассказывать о себе во всех унизительных деталях.  
О том, что было, и о том, что могло бы быть.  
О том прошлом, в котором его друзей вырезали.  
О том, в котором он всех их спасал.  
О том, как он потворствовал Мередит.  
О том, как он героически смещал ее с должности до того, как она она объявляла право уничтожения.  
О том, как сворачивал сотни, тысячи раз шею будущей героине Ферелдена.  
Иногда во время этих рассказов он плачет.  
Как-то раз Вестница спрашивает его, как она выглядела - женщина, победившая Мор.  
Каллен открывает рот и вдруг понимает, что совсем не помнит лица той.  
Этой ночью в его постели нет никого, кроме него и Вестницы: прошлое жалобно стонет на улице и царапает ядовитыми когтями дверь.  
Этой ночью Каллен даже не кричит во сне.


End file.
